When Misaki Turned 4 Years Old
by Rin8799
Summary: At the morning Misaki woke up as a four year old her. Shin was shocked but he have a shop meeting and no kids are allowed. That's where Kai was just stopping by Card Capital was told to take care of a four years old loving crybaby bubbly Misaki.


**When Misaki Turned 4 Years Old**

When the sun shines down the city of Tokyo in the corner of Card Capital the first one to wake up was nevertheless Tokura Misaki. The said girl was in her bed moving right to left probably from a nightmare. However it seems this time she wasn't the first one to wake up.

"Misaki! Come down here and have breakfast you'll be late for school!" Shin, the green-haired manager shouted from the dining room. The table was in order, pancakes and orange juice. A healthy meal for Misaki and him. After three minutes of waiting, Shin didn't hear any answer.

"Misaki! I'm going to your room if you don't answer!" Shin shouted again but there was no answer. 'What if someone kidnapped her? Or she hung herself? Or a meteor hit her or something!?' Was most likely Shin's thought right now. To cure his curiosity Shin ran to Misaki's room and forced the door open. Shin looked around the room. No blood, everything was normal. The blanket on Misaki's bed shifted and revealed the light violet haired girl rubbing her eyes.

"Shin-san? Good morning! What's the hurry?" Misaki greeted. In her usual room, in her usual voice, in her usual bed NOT in her usual body. Shin's eyes widen though hidden by his glasses and ran to her. He picked Misaki up to the air and saw a form of Misaki when she was a child. Shin slowly and delicately put Misaki down to her bed. Misaki was short when she was little and the clothes she was wearing now was far too big for her. Shin hurriedly ran to her old drawer and found some old clothes. It will probably fit Misaki right now. Shin got back with the clothes and helped Misaki get ready. Shin thought of a question that have been in his mind for a while.

"Misaki? How old are you?"

"Hm?..." Misaki tilted her head as she turned to be a really cute little girl. "Shin-san? Did you hit your head? I'm four years old of course!" And Shin's world broke, right there.

* * *

"Shin-san! Do your best lifting those boxes!" Misaki shouted at the cashier. She put Assista-cat on her lap and started brushing the cat. Shin can only watched as his favorite niece turned back when she was still the bubbly cute little crybaby loving girl. He already called the school that Misaki won't go to school that time. The school didn't know the cause but they accepted it anyway. Shin started organizing the whole booster packs and trial decks. Then the door opened.

"Welcome!" Misaki greeted to a. cold. person. known. as. Kai. Kai's piercing green forest eyes stares sharp at Misaki's blue eyes. Misaki, who rarely see someone so scary, ran to Shin and hugged him tight. Shin was caught off guard and fell to the floor. He looked at Misaki who was desperately trying to get protection and patted her head trying to calm her down.

"Ah~ Kai-kun please don't scare Misaki like that, she'll cry" Shin said as he continued to pat Misaki. Kai walked into the store not believing that Misaki was crying. His deck which he was holding fell to the ground when he saw Misaki was actually crying on Shin's lap. The cards was out of the place, scattered on the floor. It was a few seconds later that he was struck again because Misaki was a kid.

"Shin. Is she Misaki's little sister or something?"

"Nope, she is Misaki. When she woke up today somehow she turned back to when she was four years old. Just to remind you, Misaki when she was four years old is a crybaby and always searched for protection" Shin explained. Kai looked at Shin at a weird way. He bent down and started gathering his cards.

"Eradicator, Dragonic Dascandant?" Misaki muttered but it was loud enough for Kai to hear. Kai for a second thought Misaki was cute trying to read the card but the card have to go back to his deck. Kai stood up making sure his deck is tidy.

"Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant" Kai corrected. Misaki looked at Kai then to the card again then she nodded her head and mouthed a little 'oh, so that's your name' Misaki stood up and walked closer to Kai a little bit careful cause she was still scared of him. Then she stood on her tiptoes and tried her best to reach for Kai's hand to give his card back. After Kai accepted it Misaki looked at Kai with a curious gleaming eyes of pleading.

"um... scary big brother, you play vanguard, don't you?"

"I do"

"Really?" Misaki asked again. Suddenly she turned being bubbly and she was getting closer to Kai. "You know! Mom and Dad play too Mom is really good at using Oracle Think Tank but sometimes she would be caught off guard by Dad's Royal Paladin. Hey, scary big brother's clan is Narukami. I've never heard of it. Where did you get it!?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at this question. That's when he remembered that Misaki was a four years old and that time Narukami wasn't made yet. Kai took his deck from his pocket. He took the cards from the deck case and put the deck case to his pocket.

"This cards, I got it from here. Now do you know how to play?"

"No- Dad and Mom promised to teach me but they haven't have the time yet. Right now they are on a trip to another country"

"Well then, how about I teach you? Only the basic though"

"Sure!" Misaki said as she smiled widely. They both went to a seat and started talking about the cards and playmats and rules. When they were finished Kai though maybe he would let Misaki have a go but that's when Shin rushed in.

"Kai-kun, you have school in ten minutes" Kai looked at the clock and muttered a small sigh. Misaki's eyes turned sad as she pouted. When Kai was ready to go and was about to say goodbye to Misaki and Shin, Shin't phone rang. He received it and started talking, then shouting, then apologizing, then he started running to the back and then back to where he was standing before. "There's a shop meeting and I'm late even though I'm the one in charge right now. I can't bring kids there so I'll leave Misaki to you Kai!" Shin shouted. Kai and Misaki was pushed out of the store dumbfoundedly. Kai and Misaki only saw as Shin locked the store, started the car and ran off.

"Um... scary big brother? What now?" Misaki asked as she reached for Kai's big hand. Her hand was trembling and she was scared, Kai knew. That's why, Kai held her hand firmly. He reached for his bag and brought out a hat and put it on Misaki's head. Kai held his bag on the other hand while he held Misaki's hand on the other one.

"Now, first. What about you started calling me Toshiki-nii-chan?"

"Isn't that what you called your big brother?"

"Tokura, listen. In my school if you got separated from me once. You'll be surrounded by bad guys. So, just for a while lets make fake identity"

"Fake identity" Misaki tilted her head.

"You will call me Toshiki-nii-chan and if they asked your name say that your name is Kai Misaki, understood?"

"Kai Misaki. hm... ok! I understand Toshiki-nii-chan!" Misaki said as she smile warmly. Everyone who saw this would have die from a nosebleed. Kai reached for his handkerchief in his pocket and put it on his nose looking at a little bit of nosebleed from his nose. After a while he just shrugged it off. Then he started walking toward his school

"Then, off to school we go"

* * *

Kai this. Kai that. Kai whatsoever. Who cares if all those fangirls were shouting Kai's name. Even Kai didn't well, actually deep inside he was bothered because he can't have his peace and quiet. But, with the little Misaki holding his hand he was calmer than the usual one. Not that he always get mad at something. Kai maintained his composure after the talk with the principal. The principal wasn't a strict one and just this once because it's a special occasion, Misaki can enter the class with him. Kai led Misaki to his class, on his way he grabbed an unused seat and put it next to his seat. Misaki saw Kai sat on his seat so she sat right next to him.

"Oi Kai! Did you make a girl pregnant or something!?" Someone shouted from the class. Misaki tried to search where the sound came from because she doesn't understand the word 'pregnant'. Kai sighed again and just stared cold at the one who shouted it, who almost froze.

"Everyone this is my little sister" Kai said as he gestured Misaki to introduce herself. Misaki stood in her chair trying hard to stand on the same eye level of everyone else.

"Hello everyone. I'm Kai Misaki, Toshiki-nii-chan's little sister. It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me" Misaki said in the oh-so-is-the-world-cutest-voice with her cutest smile. Their reaction made Misaki ran to Kai's lap and started to cry hard. The exact same as in the morning to Kai.

"Hey! Go bring your nosebleeds to another river!" Kai said to the whole class who was getting nosebleed because of a cute little girl. They nodded at him and started running to the clinic, some to the toilet. Kai saw Misaki who was still crying on his lap. Her little hands clutching his uniform hard and her eyes was getting puffy. Kai tried to sooth her with words but it didn't work. He remembered what Shin did that morning so he did just the same. Kai slowly brushed his hand to Misaki's hair. Gently brushing it and he saw Misaki started to calm down.

"Misaki, it's alright now. They'll be fine" Kai soothed her. Misaki brushed her tears away and smile.

"Ah!" Misaki shouted suddenly, which startled Kai. "Toshiki-nii-chan. That's the first time you call me by my first name"

"I can't call my little sister by her first name?" Kai said as she smirked playfully. Misaki shook her head 'no' and gave him another sweet angel smile.

"I'm really really happy!" Just when Kai was about to smile his rare smiles, the teacher came in.

"Kai, where are the others and who is this?" The teacher asked cause there was no one else in class but the three of them right now. Misaki hearing the question stood on her chair and tilted her head cutely.

"Hello teacher, I'm Kai Misaki, Toshiki-nii-chan's little sister. Please take care of me!" And there's another nosebleed this time from the teacher. It was a good thing that right before Misaki saw the nosebleed Kai had took her and hugged her making her miss the scene of a whiteboard turned half red.

* * *

Everyone in class excluding Kai cannot attend the class because of the nosebleed including the teacher that should be teaching also that the class have lots of blood traces on the floor, Kai and Misaki was moved to Miwa's class just for the first and second hour. There should be no problem because there's only one student and one guest that was temporarily but somehow if it's Kai and a little Misaki everyone was shaken, even the teacher.

"Kai Toshiki, today in our class is history. I supposed you didn't bring your book. Miwa, share your book with him" The teacher said. Miwa waved his hand and pointed at two seats free right beside him. Kai grabbed Misaki's hand gently and started walking towards Miwa and sat next to Miwa after helping Misaki sat on the chair next to him. The history was pretty much just memorising. For the better, Kai already have this subject just a few days ago.

"Kai-san! Now, who is the leader for German at World War one?" Though this one he didn't get yet. Kai looked at the teacher as he thought about the answer. When he was lost in thought Misaki stood on her seat and raised her hands.

"It's Adolf Hitler, teacher"

"And you are?"

The tragedy of nosebleeds happen once again as Misaki tilted her head cutely and smiled at the teacher as she answered "I'm Kai Misaki, Toshiki-nii-chan's little sister!" Misaki jumped to Kai and cried at his lap. Kai caressed her head calming her down while the teacher ran to the clinic. The others cheers because the teacher was gone after they cheered they came closer to Misaki to try to calm her down too.

Misaki looking at the others trying to calm her down. Smiled and said with an angel voice, "I'm okay now, thank you everyone" but that resulted all the others including Miwa to follow the teacher to the clinic and Misaki to cry again.

Kai sighed for how many time today? But he kept caressing Misaki gently. "Misaki. They're alright. Come now, how about we just go back for the day?" Kai said. He still got his straight face on but his voice hinted kindness. Misaki stopped her tears and nodded to Kai. Both of them, holding hands, walked out of school after getting permission from the head master. Kai was walking with no direction, he was just walking where Misaki lead him and he would stop when Misaki was getting to a dangerous part of town. They walked for few minutes till a growl came out from Misaki's stomach. It was a good thing there's a cafe shop nearby.

"Um... Toshiki-nii-chan? Which one is good?" Misaki asked to Kai. Kai was confused since he don't know how girl tastes works. All Kai did was took the menu and started flipping through the pages. One cake caught his eye. It's a simple Strawberry Cake but he somehow think Misaki would definitely like it. So he ordered for himself a coffee while for Misaki a milkshake and strawberry cake. When the order came Misaki's eyes shone.

"Eat up, if you want more then just order it. I'll pay. Eat as much as you like" Kai said in a really kind voice. It was a bit unbelievable he's actually a cold person right now. Misaki was looking at him as if he was the best person that live on Earth. Misaki then ate the whole piece of Strawberry Cake alone. She looks like she really wanted more and so Kai ordered one more. Kai don't know how many plates she had eaten by now, around five or seven. This would be the last piece as what Misaki said.

"Toshiki-nii-chan. Do you know Taishi-chan?" Misaki asked. Eating little by little the last piece of Strawberry Cake. Kai upon hearing Miwa's name was interested on Misaki's question.

"Yes I do. Something wrong?"

"You know, Toshiki-nii-chan. Taishi-chan said to me once that he have a best friend named Kai Toshiki. Taishi-chan said he moved away because of a family problem but he was really kind and strong at Vanguard. I wanted to meet him. And you know, Toshiki-nii-chan is really kind to me! Toshiki-nii-chan! I love you so much!" Misaki said in her cute voice. She was so cute confessing to Kai. Kai almost grasp what she meant wrong. It was obvious Misaki meant that she love him as a big brother, he almost grasp it as a boyfriend. If the bubbly crybaby loving Misaki turned as the real Misaki again, will she remember this? Well, Kai will take risks just for this only. Kai stood from his seat and lifted the little Misaki on his hand. Then he kissed her cheek. When he let go, Misaki grabbed his face and kiss his cheek, smiling gently at him.

"The bill, please" Kai asked one of the waiter. The waiter came with a bill with three zero from the back. It was a big number. The surprising past is that Kai just took his wallet and gave the exact money to pay the bill. Walking exactly like in the morning, Misaki's hand on his hand and another hand was holding his bag. When he arrived at Card Capital Shin was already there waiting for them.

"Kai! There's a problem!"

"What now?" Kai said still not letting Misaki go. Shin gave a small backpack to Misaki. On Shin's hand was a suit case and his car key. 'don't tell me...' was what on Kai's mind.

"There's a meeting outside of town and again I cannot bring kids. In Misaki's backpack is her clothes and things she needed. I'll be back before dawn tomorrow!" Shin said and enter his car and left them just like how he did in the morning.

Kai was lost in thought till Misaki tugged on his school jacket. Kai look at Misaki who have worried eyes. Then she said, "Toshiki-nii-chan, Shin-san is really bad with direction. Somehow I have a feeling he will be lost and tomorrow we will find him on a police station" Kai secretly chuckled at Misaki because what she said was true. Kai patted her head gently and smile one of his rare smile again.

"Because my apartement is far, I'll give you a piggy back ride" Kai said as he bent down in front of Misaki. Misaki happily jump on Kai's back. Wrapping her little hands around Kai's neck. Kai didn't see how Misaki actually was behind him. When he opened his eyes, he knew behind him was right now a little sister, Kai Misaki. But once he closes his eyes and imagine Misaki, he felt like his heart was beating faster for her. Imagining that she was behind him on his back really made him happy. His heart fluttering, one thing he focuses on about Misaki was that, 'I never knew she was this warm'

Misaki and Kai arrived at the building where Kai's apartment is and lots of the staff and even the landlady went to the nearest hospital because of nosebleed. The reason simply the same as the morning, Misaki introduced herself way too cute. Misaki was worried it was her doing and each nosebleed make her jump to Kai's lap desperate for protection. "Toshiki-nii-chan, what did I do that made blood came out of their nose?" Misaki asked even though she was still shivering because of crying.

"It's nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just too cute that they were dazzled by you" Kai soothed her. Misaki smiled happily and hug Kai. Finally after like a nosebleed on each person they passes by Kai and Misaki arrived at Kai's apartment. After taking a shower and playing a few games including one cardfight that didn't work well because Misaki didn't have a deck and Kai only have Dragons deck, they decided to order pizza for dinner and watch a movie together. There's only one bedroom in the apartment. Kai told Misaki to just sleep on his bed but Misaki said she's afraid of sleeping alone. So both of them just decided to sleep on the living room.

"Toshiki-nii-chan!" Misaki shouted from Kai's bedroom when Kai was on the living room preparing their pillows and blankets. Kai walked to the room. He found Misaki looking at a picture of Q4. In the picture, Miwa pushed Misaki to Kai resulting Kai hugging her so that she won't fall to the ground. Kamui fell because of a small bump and Aichi ended up bent down to help him. So on the picture was just Kamui's hand, Aichi's blue hair, and Kai hugging Misaki. Misaki continued, "Toshiki-nii-chan, is this girl your girlfriend?" Misaki pointed at herself on the photo.

Her question troubles Kai. Usually he would answer 'no, she's just a friend' but because of 'her' spending the whole day with him, he started changing his point of view about her. Kai didn't know how to answer at all because his own feelings was confusing himself. That's where Kai's heart silently whispered to his mind 'I wish she was. She would understand me in and out'

On the outside, Kai pulled Misaki to his lap and sat on the bed. Trying to find another topic to avoid this one question and he finally got one, "This is team Q4. This hand is Katsuragi Kamui, a Nova Grappler user. This blue hair is Sendou Aichi, a Gold Paladin user"

"This one is you! Kai Toshiki, a Narukami user" Misaki cut in. Kai nodded to her and continued,

"This one, her name is Tokura Misaki. A Genesis user. She's one of the strongest girl cardfighter I know" Kai praised her secretly.

"Wow, she have the same name as me!" Misaki said. Kai nodded as an answer. Just a little he hoped he would just realize to himself what he actually feels toward Misaki. Since when did she became this important to him. Just that.

* * *

The sun shines through the curtain. Kai opened his eyes and rubbed them. He remembered clearly what happened. He slept on the couch while Misaki sleep on another couch. One weird thing was, where is Misaki? Kai stood up and went to the bathroom, washing his face. After that, he heard Misaki's humming voice on the kitchen another thing he thought was weird is that when he was near the kitchen he smell pancakes.

'Little Misaki can't even reach the counter! Don't tell me!' Kai thought with fast motion he ran to the door and he found Misaki, in his t-shirt only putting maple syrup on a pancake with orange juice in a glass. A breakfast for two.

"Ah, Kai. Good morning. I don't know how I got to your house and how I was wearing clothes when I was little so I just took one of your t-shirt. I'm sorry for disturbing but I was hungry and I made breakfast" Misaki said as she smiled gently to Kai. Kai was taken back and was so surprised he can only walk to his seat and started eating. When he thought everything was going smoothly, a knife landed right in front of his plate and startled him. He look up to find Misaki with an eerie surrounding her. "And Explain To Me What Happen Yesterday?" Misaki continued as she pressed each words she said.

"- so Shin said to let you stay here with me. I told you to sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch but you were afraid to sleep alone so we both ended up sleeping in the living room. When I woke up, you're already big again" Kai explained. Misaki was blushing red from the very beginning of the story till the very end. Kai knew today was sunday and so there's no school. Probably both of them will stay in the apartment till one of them is bored.

After washing the dishes, both of them was on the living room. Kai watching news while Misaki just sat next to him, reading the only romance novel Kai have.

"Kai, how many people got nosebleed because of me?" Misaki said as she put the novel down and stare at Kai.

"more than forty"

"How many Strawberry Cake did you gave me?"

"Around six to eight"

"How many time did I get a card skill wrong?"

"Around nine out of ten"

"How many movies did we watch?"

"Around two or three"

"How many times did I jump to your lap?"

"Five or more?"

"How many time did you comfort me then?"

"Four or more?"

"How many percent do you love me as your little sister?"

"Ninety-nine point nine"

"...last one. How many percent do you love me as a girl?"

Kai was struck by this answer-question session. And yes, he knew he have to answer this now. Kai love having her as a little sister but he knew it wasn't enough. That's where a big war between Kai's mind and Kai's heart started. It took whole minute till his heart won. Misaki was still patiently looking for an answer from him.

"one hundred percent. I love you Misaki. So, do you want to be m-" Kai didn't even get to finish his question to Misaki about being his girlfriend. Misaki already hug him tightly. Saying 'yes, yes, yes' again and again. At last, Misaki also said to Kai her true feelings,

"I love you too Kai" Misaki muttered. Now the situation in the living room is, Kai sleeping with his head on Misaki's lap while Misaki was reading her novel. One of their hand intertwined. Misaki look at Kai's face. She put her novel down and started caressing his hair. It triggers Kai to wake up looking at his beautiful girlfriend. "Oh and I forgot to say one thing"

Kai lifted one of his eyebrow as Misaki just smile.

"Toshiki-nii-chan. You better get me another Strawberry Cake and praise me when I win a cardfight next time!"

...the result, Misaki accompany Kai to the restroom because of a nosebleed.


End file.
